The Uptown Mall Movie (franchise)
The Uptown Mall Movie is a film franchise based on Megaworld Lifestyle Malls. Transformers 5 In March 2015, Deadline.com reported that Paramount Pictures was in talks with Akiva Goldsman to pitch new ideas for the Transformers franchise's future installments. The studio intends to do what James Cameron and 20th Century Fox have been doing in planning three Avatar sequels, and what Disney has done to revive Star Wars, with sequels and spin-offs. Paramount wants to have their own cinematic universe for Transformers, similar to Marvel's/Disney's Marvel Cinematic Universe (which had been one of Paramount's previous film series), and DC Comics/Warner Bros.' DC Extended Universe. Goldsman is the head of the future projects, and worked with franchise director Michael Bay, executive producer Steven Spielberg, and producer Lorenzo di Bonaventura to organize a "writers' room" that incubates ideas for potential Transformers sequels, prequels and spin-offs. The writers' room members include: Christina Hodson, Lindsey Beer, Andrew Barrer, and Gabriel Ferrari (Ant-Man), Robert Kirkman (The Walking Dead), Art Marcum & Matt Holloway, Zak Penn (Pacific Rim: Uprising), Jeff Pinkner (The Amazing Spider-Man 2), Ken Nolan, and Geneva Robertson-Dworet.117 Kirkman left the room after just one day to undergo throat surgery.118 In July 2015, Akiva Goldsman and Jeff Pinkner were announced as the fifth Transformers film's screenwriters.119 However, on November 20, due to Goldsman's commitments creating a writers' room for G.I. Joe and Micronauts properties, Paramount began to negotiate with Art Marcum and Matt Holloway (Iron Man), as well as Ken Nolan (Black Hawk Down), to write the film. Lindsey Beer and Geneva Robertson-Dworet were also brought aboard for writing duties.120 After Transformers: Age of Extinction, Bay had decided not to direct any future Transformers films. But in early January 2016, in an interview with Rolling Stone, he stated that he would return to direct the fifth film, and that it will be his last Transformers film.121 Paramount Pictures spent $80 million on production in Michigan, in return for $21 million in state incentives, under agreements entered into before the state legislature eliminated the film office incentive program in July 2015.122 In April 2016, Paramount hired cinematographer Jonathan Sela.123 On May 17, Bay revealed the official title of the film to be The Last Knight on his Instagram account, where he also posted a production video showing a close-up of Optimus Prime's face with purple eyes instead of blue, and his face mostly discolored.124 The official Twitter account showed a 19-second short video in morse code that translates to "I'm coming for you May 31".125 On May 31, it was revealed that Megatron would return in the sequel.17 Justice League Joss Whedon, the post-production writer/director for Justice League Motivated by Superman's death at the hands of Doomsday, Bruce Wayne / Batman and Diana Prince / Wonder Woman assemble a team of metahumans to face a new catastrophic threat.94 In June 2013, it was reported that Goyer would be writing Justice League as part of a three-film deal he signed for Man of Steel.19 In April 2014, it was announced that Snyder would return as director.95 The film was announced in October as Justice League Part One.22 In March 2016, it was confirmed that Chris Terrio had written the script, who said that the film would not be as tonally dark as Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice.96 In June, Geoff Johns announced that the title had been changed to simply Justice League.97 Affleck, Cavill, Gadot, Momoa, Miller, Fisher, Irons, Lane, Adams, Eisenberg, Nielsen and Wright will reprise their respective roles from previous films.9899 Ciarán Hinds provides the voice and performance capture for the villain Steppenwolf.100 Beginning on April 11, 2016, filming took place at Warner Bros. Studios, Leavesden, in England, as well as locations around London and in Iceland.101 Filming concluded in October 2016.102 In May 2017, Snyder stepped down from his duties on the film due to his daughter's death; Joss Whedon filled his position on post-production, with additional scenes being written and directed by him.103 Justice League was released worldwide on November 17, 2017.101 Justice League introduced various characters, including J. K. Simmons as James Gordon,104 Amber Heard as Mera,105 Kiersey Clemons as Iris West (although her scenes were cut from final film),106 and Billy Crudup as Henry Allen.107 It was officially reported in August 2017 that Whedon would receive a screenwriting credit for the film.108 Black Panther T'Challa returns home as sovereign of the nation of Wakanda only to find his dual role of king and protector challenged by a long-time adversary in a conflict that has global consequences.309 Documentary filmmaker Mark Bailey was hired to write a script for Black Panther in January 2011.310 In October 2014, the film was announced and Chadwick Boseman was revealed to be portraying T'Challa / Black Panther.222233 In January 2016, Ryan Coogler was announced as director,215 and the following month, Joe Robert Cole was confirmed as the film's screenwriter.216 In April 2016, Feige confirmed that Coogler was a co-screenwriter.217 Filming began in January 2017 at EUE/Screen Gems Studios in Atlanta,311312 and concluded in April 2017.313 Black Panther premiered in Los Angeles on January 29, 2018,314 and began its international release on February 13, 2018,315 and was released on February 16, 2018 in the United States.207 The film also had a "cross-nation release" in Africa, a first for a Disney film.316317 The film is set one week after the events of Captain America: Civil War.309 Florence Kasumba,318 Serkis, Martin Freeman, and John Kani reprise their roles as Ayo, Ulysses Klaue, Everett K. Ross and T'Chaka respectively from previous MCU films.309 The film's post-credits scene features a cameo appearance by Sebastian Stan, reprising his role as Bucky Barnes.319